Fire and Heart
by Aniralynn
Summary: 3 months after Natsu marks Lucy, something is wrong with her, and it's obvious it isn't the stomach bug her and Wendy claim it is.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, sorry I haven't started a new story in, well, forever. I've been kinda busy and haven't really had any motivation or idea of what to write, but I finally got one. Really hope you guys enjoy it!**_

* * *

3 Months.

3 months Lucy and Natsu had been together, and if you asked either of them, they would both say it was the best 3 months ever. They were absolutely head over heels in love with each other, and the guild members were starting to get sick of them proving it. They were practically attached at the hip, never apart. All their jobs were together, they sat together when they were in the guild, the only time they were apart was when they went home. Lucy had told Natsu that she wanted at least _some_ time where he wasn't constantly around, so they hadn't moved in together.

Yet.

Natsu and Happy still came over and slept in her bed some nights, but more often than not they spent it at their own home, Natsu having one of his rare moments of genius and deciding it was best to give his girlfriend some space, even if it wasn't for long.

They were in the guild hall now, Natsu looking at the job board and Lucy eating at the bar, chatting and giggling with Mira and Levy the whole time. The curly N on her neck from when Natsu marked her glinted in the light every time she moved, her dipping neckline giving plenty of space for it to be seen. She wore a simple lime green tank top and a white mini skirt, not all that bothered with her appearance today.

"Mira, what is this? It tastes odd." Lucy frowned down at her food, wondering why her favorite dish was tasting weird.

Levy and Mira frowned as well, the blue haired girl reaching over to snag a bite of the blondes food.

"Tastes fine to me Luce, you sure you aren't sick or something?"

"I might be, I dunno. I'll go talk to Wendy in a bit, I'm eating this whether it tastes odd or not, I'm starving."

The group of girls giggled and went on with their conversation, Lucy scarfing down the food at a speed that rivaled Natsu. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a chin was rested on her shoulder, the familiar grin spread across Natsu's face.

"Hey Luce, I found a job for us, it doesn't look too hard."

He held out the flier to show her and she nodded, turning to kiss his cheek. Behind the two Grey made a gagging motion and was promptly smacked by Erza.

Lucy turned to Mira and opened her mouth to say something before all the color drained from her face and she covered her mouth, tearing out of Natsu's arms and into the bathroom. She had hardly got the door shut and got to the toilet before she threw up everything she had just eaten.

* * *

"Lucy? Are you ok?"

Wendy's timid voice could be heard from outside the guild bathroom door, the healing mage having come to make sure Lucy was ok. The door opened and Lucy stood there, her face pale and sweaty but otherwise looking fine. Wendy let out a sympathetic squeak and pushed Lucy back into the bathroom, shutting the door and putting down the seat on the toilet before gently pushing Lucy to sit down.

"Wendy, I'm fine, it's probably just a stomach bug."

"I don't care, I'm examining you, natsu would never forgive me if something happened to you."

Lucy sighed in defeat and let the girl examine her, the tiny girl glowing as she looked in Lucys body. Her head suddenly snapped up and the glow dissapeared, her eyes growing wide as she stared at Lucy.

* * *

"Wendy, you can't tell anyone, especially Natsu, you just can't. I have to find a way to tell them myself."

The tiny dragon slayer just sighed and nodded, deciding if they asked the specific thing she wouldn't lie, but she wouldn't blatantly ignore Lucy's instructions. Lucy went over and opened the door, covering her mouth to hide a giggle when about 10 of the guild member spilled in, Natsu and Grey at the bottom of the pile.

"She's fine guys, it's just a stomach bug." Wendy rolled her eyes at the concerned guild members.

* * *

_**So guys, I hope you like the first chapter of this fic, I'm not sure how many it will be, and as of right now it's not going to be M rated, but we'll see.**_

_**Also, what do you guys think is wrong with Lucy? I might have made it too obvious, but oh well.**_

_**Please review, it means a lot to hear what you guys think! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the huge amount of time it's taken me to get around to writing this chapter, I've been struggling with a few things lately, partially feeling like everything I do is complete shit. So, here it is! Hope you guys like it.**_

_IIIIIIII_

The job had not gone well. The understatement of the year.

It should have been simple, cleaning out a forest on private land, getting rid of the poachers and such. Pretty normal, and far from exciting. Except Lucy wasn't feeling good, and it was hard for Natsu to concentrate while worrying about Lucy, although she seemed fine at the moment. Him being his usual thick self, he hadn't noticed she only seemed to be throwing up in the mornings and no other time. Pretty much everyone else had already figured it out, especially the few mages with medical knowledge, but they all knew better than to say anything until Lucy did.

By the time they got back from the job, Lucy was ready to drop-kick Natsu across the guild from all of his pestering to make sure she was ok. He knew something was wrong, but he believed what Wendy said about the stomach bug. The fact that Lucy was craving odd things went right over his head and he raced around to get them, only pausing when he realized she had asked for things that all, in a roundabout way, had something to do with fire. Eggs, burnt meat, anything extremely spicy, the list went on and on, all things that had something to do with fire, if not directly. This too went right over his head though, assuming it was just a coincidence.

That night, Natsu stayed at Lucy's house, and Happy was out with Carla and Pantherlily with Gajeel, so they had her house to themselves. Lucy was fidgeting nervously, still wondering how exactly to tell Natsu that he was going to be a father. That's not something easy to tell someone, especially when you've only been dating them for about 3 and a half months. With a heavy sigh, she decided she had stalled long enough, having found out the week before.

"Natsu? Can..can you come here?"

He had been bustling around in the kitchen getting some food, but at the sound of his girlfriends nervous voice he literally dropped what he had been holding and was sitting on the bed beside her within seconds, a questioning look on his face.

"What's the matter Luce?"

Lucy was nervous, and it showed in every movement, but she had started, she couldn't back out now.

"R-remember last week, when I threw up, and Wendy said it was a stomach bug?"

Natsu nodded, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. Was something wrong with Lucy?

"It...it wasn't a stomach bug. I told her not to tell you until I could." There was a long pause as she looked down at her lap, allowing her blonde hair to slide down around her face so she didn't have to look at him. "It...I'm..." A few tears dropped down onto her hand, whatever it was she was trying to say clearly upsetting her.

Natsu leaned forward and pulled her close, sliding her into his lap and rubbing her back soothingly. He didn't know what was wrong, but whatever it was, he was willing to wait until she was ready to tell him. After about half a minute of her shaking, she suddenly spit it out, to get it over with.

"I'm pregnant."

Natsu froze, doubting his hearing for the first time in his life. Had she just said she was pregnant? As in, there was a baby growing inside her? Lucy felt his hesitation and slid out of his lap, scooting across the bed but avoiding eye contact. After a while, she looked up, unable to bear the silence anymore, only to see a goofy grin spread across his face, delight written all over his face. She slowly smiled, her fear gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_5 Months later_

Lucy was now almost 6 months pregnant, and it was a good thing she wasn't still trying to hide it, because it was more than obvious she was pregnant. She whined every morning about how fat she was getting to Natsu, who had moved in the day after she told him. Natsu would respond by kissing her growing stomach with a smile and talking to the baby, usually something like 'Mommy must be blind, isn't she beautiful?' and would respond to himself in a squeaky voice, having a conversation with her stomach until she was laughing.

Tonight, Lucy was laying in bed in a sports bra and shorts, her complaints about the heat and her size silenced as Natsu's hands roamed over her stomach in wonder. Lucy watched him, a small smile on his face as he traced his fingers over the forming stretch marks, tracing one down to her hipbone and causing her to squirm. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her belly, closing his eyes and resting like that, totally happy and at peace. Lucy ran her fingers through his pink hair, wondering if the baby would have his hair.

"Hey Luce, what do you wanna name the baby?"

Lucy paused, momentarily thrown off. They didn't even know what gender the baby was, since they had told Wendy not to tell them.

"Well, I always liked the name Natalie. Natalie Rose, if it's a girl. What about for a boy?"

Natsu thought for a moment, obviously taking the naming of their child very seriously.

"Maximus. Maximus Rosse."

Lucy smiled, nodding her head. "Perfect."

_IIIIIIII_

**_I'm so sorry these two chapters are so crappy and small, there's things I want to do with this story but I'm not sure how, and I don't want to make the chapters huge, which is what will happen if I put multiple ideas in one chapter._**

**_BTW, Rosse is pronounced Ross, it just has an e at the end._**

**_If my friend Rose ever sees this, who has a character names Maximus Rosse, I LOVE YOU ROSE DON'T KILL ME PLEASE._**


End file.
